


Paramount Parasite

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All androids are in here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence, Cell takes forever to be perfect, Crack Relationships, Daddy Issues Cell, F/M, Kale harem, Lemon, Lemons, Literally everyone dies, NSFW, Out of Character, Perfect Cell - Freeform, Pre Goku Black, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, crack ships, except for Android 21, not really harem just significant relationships, short chapters at beginning, yandere Cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Kale's life was seemingly perfect, a happy best friend, and a shy but cute saiyan boy she hoped to get closer to after the Tournament of Power. However, being cursed with berserk came with a heavy price. Unable to control her berserk form, Kale fears that this will prevent her from participating in the tournament of power.What happens when she is inevitably warped into another world filled with chaos and no hope for humanity? When Kale is supposedly the hero that will save this world, will she be able to stop the threats that it brings? And what happens when a perfect life form becomes attached to the saiyan? With his perfections, will he be able to fix her imperfections, or will Kale be able to show him that he's deeply flawed?Cell is on a conquest to achieve his perfect form. When hybrid saiyans get in the way of him attaining it through the androids, the journey will be much longer than he anticipated. However, when a certain shy saiyan catches his eyes, he realizes that the game is all worthwhile, intrigued by her potential power and sheltered being. Will he successfully swoon her into his arms, or will she become a mere distraction?Started Writing: August 20th 2020Finished Writing:
Relationships: Android 17/Future Mai (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Future Trunks Briefs, Cabba/Kale (Dragon Ball), Cell/Kale (Dragon Ball), Future Son Gohan/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Weakest Saiyan

Fragile and shallow, were the best words to describe herself. Of course, no one said it out loud, but these two words were particularly attached to her, forever a reminder that she was—imperfect. Secretly, she had been envying her dearest friend Caulifla. Always having such radiating confidence, and being the perfect picture of a saiyan. Sometimes, Kale would forget she even was a saiyan. It was hard to believe it herself, because she was just as frail as a human. Hell, perhaps a human could put up a better fight than she ever could. 

Insecurities would always get the best of her, especially when she trained. Always hesitant on whether or not to strike her opponent, or simply run away and cower in fear. She was so used to running away. That's what she knew best, and of course Caulifla would always throw herself in front of Kale as a shield. Kale was tired of it. Kale was tired of being the weakest saiyan.

Staring out into the forestry, Kale hums a soft tune under her breath. The birds chirp in the near distance, as the wind whistles gently. Raising her fists, Kale imagines monster surrounding her. Throwing kicks and punches into the empty air, Kale huffs. No matter how much each limb aches with the unfamiliar training and movement, she forces herself to keep going. Her sweat beads up her forehead and rushes down her face as the sun was thick on her back. 

The little voice in the back of her head was telling her to give up, that she would never match up to Cabba or Caulifla's level. Then, there was that second voice, calming yet whispering, that would speak to her every now and then. Not carrying the voice of anyone she knew, or her voice as a matter of fact, Kale found this second voice very distinctive. 

"Are you seriously going to downgrade yourself because of the blood sweat and tears it takes to make an everlasting effort?" The voice demands. 

"...No." Kale reluctantly responds out loud, grateful that another saiyan wasn't here for miles. They would stare at her with a wide eyed expression and think she's crazy for answering a voice in her head. Shaking her belittling thoughts out of her system, she trains for another three hours.

🖤💚🖤

Caulifla traces her fingers across the window in front of her, shaking her head at the compelling thought that Kale was still out there as the rain patters down their world. The spunky saiyan knew she should've accompanied Kale, or even question as to where she was going. Instead, Caulifla kept herself occupied with her sparring sessions with the famous assassin Hit. 

"Caulifla, quit your worrying." A boy mutters behind her, his body sprawled across the cream colored couch. The shadow spiky haired saiyan whips her head back as she glares at him. How dare he have the audacity to tell her to stop worrying?! It was Kale they were talking about, for all these two knew, Kale was probably out there, drenched with the pouring rain and freezing cold, lost. 

"Kale is a strong girl," the young saiyan stands up on his feet and smiles. "She'll be back, you'll see. You should get some rest, Hit did tell you to wake up much earlier tomorrow." He reminds her. Caulifla rips her body away from the window and sighs. The shorter haired saiyan was right, Hit did say Caulifla had to be bright and early for her big day of training and endless hours of possible workouts. She meets Cabba's gaze and sighs. "I'll only go to bed if you promise you'll wake me up if Kale doesn't show up within the next thirty minutes."

Cabba nods, scratching the back of his head as a nervous smile plasters his lips. "You know me, Caulifla. I never go back on my word, hehe! Trust me, you'll see her tomorrow sleeping like a baby."

"Alright then, if you say so..." Caulifla replies with skepticism before disappearing down the hallway. Cabba sighs, happy that she had finally listened to him—not that she ever really did. Of course, Hit would've chewed him out and demanded why he didn't urge Caulifla to sleep. Cabba of course would cower at the assassin. 

Cabba never thought he would find himself living with Caulifla and Kale, although this was temporary, but maybe the saiyan girls would get accustomed to the three of them living together, and this would become a forever thing. That is, if Caulifla didn't become too attached to Hit, which Cabba came to the conclusion that she would. 

Cabba plops himself back down the couch and stares blankly at the busted up TV in front of him. Maybe with some side hustles, he'd be able to get some money to upgrade to a flat screen. The three saiyans would be able to watch some movies on the weekend to blow off some steam. Caulifla would probably boisterously laugh while Kale kept quiet, rarely reacting. 

A power level comes closing in, Cabba quick to get on his feet again and bolt out the door, the sight of a rain dripped Kale hovering in the sky immediately takes his eyes. "Kale! I'm so glad you're finally home—Caulifla was worried." He quickly adds. Kale lowers herself down and approaches Cabba with a small smile. Though the smell of the rain was fresh, it was now merely drizzling. "She was? You should've told sis to head to bed—since she has training with Hit tomorrow."

Cabba ushers her inside the house and closes the door behind him, locking it. "I did, she's sleeping right now. It wouldn't be a pretty thing to see Hit glaring daggers at me..." Cabba laughs, though the fear in his voice was visible. Kale giggles quietly as she sits on the couch, stretching out her arms. Cabba moves over to the couch and takes a seat beside her. "So, how was your day—where did you go?"

Kale sighs, rubbing at her legs to ease out the soreness. "I was training all day...to be honest, I don't think I'm ready for the tournament..." Kale sighs, shaking her head in defeat. Her second voice—her conscience, she now dubbed, couldn't be heard. Cabba's jaw drops. Of course, he expecting this out of Kale at some point, but he didn't expect her to vent to him out of all people. 

"Well, I guess we're all not ready for the tournament." Slowly, he leans towards her ear and whispers, "Even though Caulifla likes to think she is."

Kale couldn't help but smile. 

"But I sure am not ready either." 

"What makes you say that?" Kale asks, feeling as though he was only saying this so that she wouldn't feel alone or feel bad. "Y-You're pretty strong...and besides, you're the one who wanted to recruit sis and I."

Cabba nods. "Yes that may be true. But truth be told, I'm not achieving my full potential as I should be...that's why...I uh, wanna...train with you. While Caulifla gets the training she ends with Hit, why don't we both raise our potentials as well? Together." To the last word he blushes.

Kale gasps, taken aback by his request, and soon, she can feel an unfamiliar heat spread across her face. She smiles softly, although she disliked Cabba upon first meeting him, perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad having him as her partner, so with as much cheerfulness, she gives him her answer.

"Yes!"


	2. Last Hybrid Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been since August since I’ve updated this story but I haven’t forgotten about it. I’m still trying to piece together the beginning before Cell comes along. Which, unfortunately won’t be much later! But for now let’s get the first chunk of the story down!

The sun was never the same after the perish of the heroes of this world. How could the hybrid saiyan forget anyone that once fought for this planet's survival? And now, only he remained. With a pupil that he hoped would be the savior of this world if he himself truly wasn't. In a sense, if his pupil is the savior, then that ought to count for something. Even if it meant his own untimely demise. He never stayed too long in his bed, and he didn't want to look into his mother's disappointment filled eyes, or hear her scream her head off at him for even stepping foot outside the house.

This morning, he casually escaped outside his bedroom window, knowing too well that his mother was awake. She always was, and truth be told, he was getting tired of her lectures. Not because they annoyed him, or because of her screaming, far from it. It was because it hurt his heart every time he looks into her eyes and witnesses the depression drown out what little hope and happiness she had left.

Soaring through the sky, he knew that Dr. Gero had unleashed three more androids, as if the troublesome twins weren't enough. He expected Dr. Gero to be dead, rightfully so, he had to be—but no. The doctor, though mad, was a genius at heart. He made sure a back up body was made just in case his androids rebelled. Of course they did, they were teenagers originally. Luckily, the twin androids made no attempt to return to his hidden lab and destroy its remains. So the doctor was quick to work on himself before moving on to the remaining androids, except for one, would be a last resort. That, and his perfection.

Cell. 

A mere little life form growing inside a thick green liquid, which the doctor entrusted his supercomputer to take care of. 

"I have big plans for you...you just don't know it yet." The wrinkly old doctor says with a smile, stroking his long white mustache. "I'm certain you're aware of your potential, my little one. But unfortunately, things must play out slowly." He walks away from staring at Cell. "I'll allow androids Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen—and those brats Seventeen and Eighteen to have their fun." He growls at the names of the twins. "They have caused me quite some trouble, but I know you will become perfection through them, and they'll be begging for mercy from me."

🐛🥬🐛

A hard working bluenette stares intensively at the TV, shaking her head at the news reports of three more androids being spotted across town, sprawled around and about. As she hears hushed footsteps drag across the hallways she shouts, "Don't even think about going out into town! With all those androids, you're going to get yourself killed like your father!"

The lavender haired boy grumbles. As if he needed to reminded of a father he didn't know. "I'm nothing like him." He declares, crossing his arms. "Unlike him I stay."

"Yeah, when you get yourself beat up out there and you come crawling back home!" He is met with fierce cerulean eyes. Wincing from his standing position, the hybrid grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid her gaze. "Please mom, you gotta understand—there are helpless people down there with no one to protect them!"

His mother scoffs, adjusting her red cap back on her head, her daily routine ready for her. "Trunks, you and Gohan are the only saiyans left, there's no one left to protect this world, so what good will it be if you two are dead?"

Trunks keeps quiet, thinking for a moment, surely, there was a way to save this world. And then, he remembered something. "Mom! We can use the dragon balls!" He says with a widened smile. The inventor looks up from staring at her blueprints. "May I remind you, Piccolo died." She replies bitterly. "So even if you had big plans with wishing, don't even think about it kid." She scoffs. 

"No! You remember how you told me about your trip to Namek a while ago? Gohan knows the Namekians as much as you do so they'd be willing to help us out!" Trunks nearly sings at the new hope. His mother doesn't say anything, but he knows she's thinking. 

"My son, you might be the second genius ever! But, my old spaceship might be malfunction and needs a few upgrades most likely. Besides, would the namekians let you summon Porunga? To their eyes it might seem selfish."

"We can repay them."

"The Namekians don't need zeni, food, or anything for that matter. As long as their planet is safe." Bulma explains. 

"It doesn't hurt to try..." Trunks says reluctantly.

The inventor sighs. The willpower in her son was strong. 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about it. In the meantime, train with Gohan and deal with an Android at a time."

Sighing in relief, Trunks nods. Glad that for once he and his mother came to an agreement. He stretches, and walks down and out of Capsule Corps. The day was sunny, but Trunks was already used to the chaos going on in the outside world, so he wasn't fooled by the weather. Trunks usually ran into Gohan first, but once he saw his new friend Mai coming back from the city with a gentle smile, he knew today was a different day. 

"Mai!" He chirps, running up to the ebony long haired girl. Mai with the same amount of energy runs up to him and shakes his hand in their famous handshake, a couple of slaps across their palms before they held hands. "How are you?" He asks delicately, just in case she had a run in with the androids. "I'm doing fine...oddly, no signs of androids Seventeen and Eighteen." Mai answers softly as Trunks nods. "But of course, they'll come out of their hiding spots eventually."

"And we'll be waiting." A third voice pulls their attention as the figure eases a gentle smile, though fake, it hid the fact he was filled to the brim with trauma. A widened smile flashes across Trunks' face as he approaches his mentor, and the closest thing he had to a father. "Gohan!" Trunks runs up to him as Mai watches from where she stood with her own smile. 

"Trunks, it's good to see you...so you guys heard the news of three more androids, right?" Gohan asks.

The teenagers nod and sigh, grimacing of their future. 

"It's okay, we'll get rid of them, one by one. We'll make sure of it." Gohan stares at the sun as he frowns. "Every single android deserves to perish."


End file.
